Say That You Love Me
(using Omito's popular "Say It" beat for a new single)... JWTM's "Say That You Love Me" (prod. by Omito) Lyrics The Hook: You need to say it, need to say it ahh! (Go ahead) Please go admit it and say that you love me (say that you love me) You need to say it out loud ohh, ohh, ohh (Go ahead) Just go admit it, say that you love me (say that you love me) Verse 1 (rapping): At first you had to throw the ball at me then I curve it Then you got embarrassed like it was a circus Up and downs got turned around 180 then you Say that our lifetime's shady, but it's crazier than you Lockdown on Aisle 26 when you said you got a boyfriend And lied to me cause he's actually homeless Should told you who I was before hand but I thought You were way to popular back then, my apologies Never knew that you into me, I adore your luster But couldn't ponder where you hid your passion Roaring like a lion hoping that you could hear me Through the steel glass so can you hear me yet? Valentines Day came around and was I still a threat? Cause of the struggle that I went thru I regret? Swear that nothing's more real than a breakup on the first date That's why I need better interests for our dinner dates (reservations) Unfortunately, if somebody's gonna have to slay a dragon better not be anybody weaker me Weaker than he, just might pump your brakes a little bit and you said it's getter harder to eat Hook x2: coming soon... Verse 2 (singing): Nobody else matters to me, cause your the missing piece to my puzzled pumpkin pie B-E-A-U-T-Y, something like Saint Suzy, you got all types of rhythm behind your beauty alibi After this hit-single, Imma going for the crown and going king mode so don't press snooze right now Lost hope in your vision, let me be the one to fix it cause in this lifetime nobody thinks that they need help Apple to my eye, shawty, can you be my beloved wife? We could buy our own house cranking all day by night (crankin' all day by night) Should I fight for the belt or wait at the deep end for all the lame niggas doubting me caught sleeping? I'll give you one reason to love me and a reason to trust me, I'll never cheat on you unless it's Taboo You could try to light a match on me but our fights will burn through and also way back down at Westwood If say that my love is still delusional and that I need help, I'll need the medicine so come and bring it in I'm the type to say a prayer to fix it all so don't judge me, girl, cause it's great being honest with you Leading up to all extraordinary expectations, I know that times been waiting with my patients Now serving these fans like a doctor cause I got what they need, no need for imposters and conquer! Gonna get take some time for love stains on my clothes to truly process what we're really about You really got me in a singing mood now shawty, bring yourself here I'll promise that I'll make it worth it Can't give up on trusting you even when your born nervous only riding round the Suburbans (Suburban) Hook x2: coming soon... Bridge: coming soon... Hook X2: coming soon... Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:JWTM's Hard Drive EP Songs Category:Songs Written by JoeySideFire